The story of the Eagle
by Nerdy Fangirl 1739
Summary: Peter wants more than this provincial life! What will happen? Read to find out! GENDER BEND! If you don't like gender bends you don't have to read, but I would really appreciate open minds. Please check it out and leave a review! Enjoy!


_The story of the eagle_

 **A/N: Okay so you know how in plays Peter Pan is a Girl? I watched Peter Pan recently and I got the idea that Peter was a Girl. If you don't like gender swaps you don't have to read it. But I'd really appreciate an open mind. This is a One shot so if you really like it tell your friends about it. I want to know what people think sooo Leave a review! Now onto the story! ENJOY! :)**

Parisa Pan sat in her room and stared for the thousandth time at the _pink_ walls. She sighed and stood to look in her full length mirror and examined herself. She had bright red hair and a smattering of freckles. She grinned toothily and pulled on her brother's pants and shirt. She tied her hair up and ran outside to play while she could. She ran out and played stick ball with the neighborhood boys. Her team won of course.

Soon an irritated woman came out to the field and took Parisa by the arm and dragged her home.

"Parisa, how many times have I told you it is improper to play with _boys_ ," Mrs. Pan said stubbornly.

"A thousand?" Parisa shrugged as her mother dressed her in " _proper"_ clothing for a girl.

Mrs. Pan sighed and sat on her daughter's bed and patted the spot beside her. Parisa sat down reluctantly and turned to face her mom.

"Parisa- Is something wrong?" Mrs. Pan asked shakily.

'No- Why?" Parisa said glumly.

Her mother took a deep breath. "Because, you never ever listen when I talk; You always wear your brothers clothes; and- You act like a- _Boy_."

"Because boys are better than girls, and I was cursed to be a Girl!" Parisa shouted angrily.

Mrs. Pan was shocked. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she whispered,

 _"My daughter is a Freak."_

Hot tears rolled down Parisa's cheek as she yelled and screamed for her mother to leave. The woman left afraid and Parisa locked the door. She laid on her bed and sobbed.

Late in the night her cries dimmed to sniffles and soon she sat on her windowsill staring up at the North Star. She opened the window and let the soft night breeze drift over her. She sighed and looked off into the distance. She saw a light glow coming towards her.

A tiny person- A Pixie came flying towards Parisa with an owl hot on her pursuit. The tiny human flew in and hid and Parisa shut the window the stop the bird. Soon the pixie came from her hiding place and came to examine Parisa.

After looking her over the pixie took Parisa's large hand and placed it in her tiny own and shook it and Parisa heard a tiny- Bell like voice whisper,

"I'm Tinker Bell."

Parisa Smiled, "I'm Parisa."

The two chatted for hours and Parisa learned about flying and in thanks for saving her, Tinker Bell agreed to help Parisa escape her dreaded life.

"If I'm going to run away I'd better change my appearance," Parisa said as she dug through her drawer for scissors. Once she found them she ran to her mirror and cut off a huge amount of hair and styled it until it was a short shaggy style. She changed out of her nightgown and put on her brothers stolen clothes.

Soon she was ready to leave and Tinker bell shook fairy dust all over Parisa and soon they were flying towards the star.

"Where are we going?" Parisa asked.

"Never Land!" Tinker bell shouted.

Soon they were landed in the middle of a thick forest by a large hollow tree. Tink gestured to the entrance and Parisa followed. She made a bed out of hay and leaves and leaned back to sleep.

"So, what is your new name?" Tink asked.

"What do you mean?" Parisa asked.

"New life new Name," Tank said.

Parisa debated. She thought carefully.

"Peter," she said proudly.

"But Peter is a boy's name!" Tink said surprised.

 _Peter_ leaned back once again and grinned. "I Guess I'm a boy then."

A year and a half later Peter discovered the magic of Never Land. He hadn't grown an inch or gained a pound since he arrived. He found a few boys on the island every now and then. Lost; confused; and having no clue who they are. Soon Never land's magic worked on him and he forgot about his past. He forgot about being Parisa and hating pink and hating mother. He forgot everything.

One night Peter left with Tink to explore the mainland. As Peter flew through England he spotted an open window with a candle flickering on the windowsill. He flew closer to investigate. he heard a sweet, smooth voice carry out the rising action of a story. Peter floated right under the windowsill to listen. The girl's voice lifted as she talked dreamily about the Hero of the story. Peter Pan. Wait. _Peter Pan?_ Something churned inside of Peter as he listened. The Girl talked about _Him_ saving the Lost Boys from the cruel Captain Hook.

Soon the clock tower rung ten times and the girl and her siblings went to bed. Peter flew home and returned every night to admire the girls' admiration. One day on his way back he heard a dog growl. Soon a fierce dog attacked him and got a hold of his shadow. Peter in a hurried panic fled leaving his shadow at the girls' house.

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think? Peter was a Tom-boy wanting more in life than growing up to be a wife. She wanted to Explore. She wanted to be seen as a strong person. But sadly in her time no one respected a girl the way they should. She made the decision. She was a boy now.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated but nothing extreme. If you strongly disliked my fanfic I don't mind. Just Please No rude comments.**

 **Review?**


End file.
